russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 goes TV on its nown terms
December 22, 2012 RPN and IBC, heretofore sequestered stations, will not be sold because it's still up for privatized and PTV will be converted into what could be the country’s public broadcasting system akin to BBC. Sequestered TV network IBC-13 won as the Best TV station in the 2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards. In her breif acceptance speech, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa said: this is the first time in recent years that the best station award is being given to the two giant networks. "Kapinoy po this year"-Boots continued. "This is a victory for the major players." She gave due credit to the "men and women behind the success of IBC who has to work harder with equipment, resources, manpower and yet have achieved many feats." It has the government-sequestered stations RPN-9 and IBC-13. The other major television networks in the Philippines that air commercial shows and primetime TV series, the new IBC chairman Eric Canoy said it one years ago when he ventured new business territory: IBC is working at it. Trying to be the best by challenging conventions and daring to the different in its programming to make a difference in the lives of others through its advocacies, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories were sequestered by the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) announcements from the PNoy administration. For a giant networks of ABS-CBN and GMA, the local TV's No.3 slot is now ruled by IBC-13, TV5 and Studio 23. Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano, it also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao. In the 1970s, the color transmission Vinta Color was named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. As of February 1, 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a lot of firsts in the broadcasting industry. Become the number 1 television network IBC-13 since from 1977 to 1988 while their studio equipment, cameras, lighting and props are useless, dilapidated and very old, cash and budgets has controlled employees. Years passed after EDSA Revolution, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation, new administrators meant new management. Last Friday, IBC, which runs the flagship Channel 13 in Metro Manila will now go back to the glory days gathered its friends from the press to celebrate its win and to unveil and revealed its new program slate. Network executives were led by vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz who keynoted the affair. Ocampo Cruz cited IBC’s escalated efforts to strengthen the network’s financial muscle to finance its programming, privatization and expansion plan with the administration of president Noynoy Aquino. It was at this point that the network began to decline in terms of ratings and revenues. This may tie-up with Viva Entertainment, which is owned by Vic Del Rosario, Jr. Viva has a programming contract with IBC-13. Since both ABS-CBN and GMA-7 are claiming that they are No. 1, Ms. Roa of IBC also said that now their aim is to be the No. 2 TV station in the country. IBC claims a new program slate described by chairman Eric Canoy as an unrivaled suite of children, entertainment and news and public affairs programs whose broad appeal crosses age, gender, and sociology-economic class. She said the network believes that there are audiences looking for true innovatives to formula programs and to formats and that there are markets out there with a broad repertoire of tastes and interests and with penchant for original, out-of-the-box ideas. This is the audience to whom IBC wants to serve its multi–faceted menu of the sequestered company’s board members, a new hope shines the network which pioneered various genres in TV production as IBC remains a network with its innovative, creative core intact and aggressive. You require people not only on-cam talents but also the backroom, writers, directors and cameraman," he said. In a joint letter to the Malacañang, the IBC Employees Union (IBC-EU) and IBC Supervisors Directors Union (SDU) asked President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III to prioritize the privatization of IBC 13 to ensure that the company is managed professionally and members of the IBC Board of Directors. Vic del Rosario, a Viva's chairman and CEO, is using the formula to boost IBC-13's programming power hopes to turn the bottom performer, said that the station still has commercial value despite its contract with Viva Entertainment. Boots, during the PNoy administration, when it began gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector. Under Boots, IBC-13, for the first time, started making gains in viewership. It reached the number 3 position among TV networks at the some point of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA 7, according to the survey of Kantar Media. IBC-13 has done it before and it’s doing it again. Living out its passion to do its own thing. Reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network. Our regular showing full-length Tagalog blockbuster films on primetime and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 from the classic popular shows like Iskul Bukol which has a TV sitcom across all channels, Chicks to Chicks and T.O.D.A.S. which first brought comedy to television, the Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, a first showbiz talk show on primetime back in the early ’70s, Sic O'Clock News as the political satire with Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada in the '80s, adventure series in the '80s like Ula ang Batang Gubat starring Judy Ann Santos, the variety shows such as Maricel Live! with the Diamond Star Maricel Soriano, The Sharon Cuneta Show hosted by the Megastar Sharon Cuneta and Loveliness with the Tangga Queen Alma Moreno. And now, IBC-13 unleashes a fresh batch of groundbreaking Kapinoy shows spawned by some of the best creative teams in the network led by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia as the news and current affairs head, and Laurenti Dyogi for entertainment division. Viewers has in store for the global TV market had more mass-based market with program and at the time of captive in an Asian market. The new slate of first TV program includes its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 with new anchors, new sets and production values to make them more competitive; Snooky with Snooky Serna-Go for public service; investigative-public service program Bitag hosted by head-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo; Chinese tele-magazine show Chinatown TV with host Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Wendy Ty, Morgan Say and RJ Valentin; the morning talk show Joey & Teysi hosted by Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas, the gag show T.O.D.A.S. topbilled by Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG and Carlos Agassi, the daily noontime variety show Lunch Break with Ryan Agoncillo and Joy Viado; and educational and cultural in Cooltura with Pat Natividad; a late-night talk show is Noel @ Late Nite with Noel Trinidad. Also, air the first-ever and top-rating program like the phenomenal animated series Winx Club which into popularity on Channel 13, fast-paced and most refreshing PopPixie which is target the upscale audience from the A, B and C markets, their primetime teleseryes Esperanza starring Cristine Reyes , Jake Cuenca and Onemig Bondoc and 5 Girls and Daddy starring Jeffrey Hidalgo will challenge the competitors’ soap operas and fantasy series, top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano and The Weakest Link with Richard Yap, teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring Nadine Lustre, the dance music show DMZ-TV hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus hits the groove and move to the beat, reality show for singing contest Born to be a Star with a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, Japanese animes like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Kirarin, new Mexican telenovelas María Isabel and Mar de Amor and the hottest primetime Korean drama Pretty Young Woman. It is the No.3 network which also airs the Viva Tagalog movies in Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks. It has a number of pioneered children's television programming led by KapinoyLand along with the collection of American children shows like Sesame Street. Bear in the Big Blue House and Barney & Friends. Of course, IBC-13 also airs the sports programs thru AKTV for the NBA and PBA games which has acquired new luster of the network for the basketball fans, as well as United Football League (UFL), Whacked Out Sports, the mixed martial arts (MMA) event PXC, two wrestling shows like WWE Bottom Line and WWE SmackDown! and the boxing matches like The Main Event and Bigtime Bakbakan. IBC-13's newest KBP awards received that night were Best TV Educational Program for Good Take and Best TV Public Service Program for Snooky. Other nominees were: Express Balita (Best TV Newscast); Lunch Break (Best TV Variety Show), Cooltura (Best TV Culture and Arts Program); KapinoyLand (Best TV Children's Program); Snooky Serna (Best TV Newscaster); Jess Caduco (Best TV Field Reporter); and Buwan ng Wika (Best TV Public Service Announcement). 'IBC-13: PG Advisory (voiced by Terence Khan)' *Ang susunod na programa ay may temang nangangailangan ng patnubay ng magulang. *The following program is now suitable for young audiences, parental guidance is recommended.